Morphian Elves
Elves is a mortal/immortal species upon the world of Morpheus. They hold similar features to Humans however are known for immortality and the ability to learn and develop magical qualities more so then human-kind. Elves can be told apart by humans with there pointed ears and there more angelic features. Anatomy They are humanoid beings that's common trait is long pointed ears, much larger then the human. The size of elves vary. There is many that share a average height of humans, however they tend to be taller than your average human. they can run at incredible speeds and can jump ten feet without any running start at all. They're also hawk-eyed, and when they have a rifle, cannon or the more traditional bow and arrow, they can be quite devastating. No elf is immune to alcohol or other drugs. Even though there exists magic known to strengthen your resistance to some substances. Personality Traits Elves are a complex people, and depending on their society and magic usually depends on their general attitude. High Elves are known to be aloof and unapproachable. Drow secretive and wrapped in the dark arts. However each elf is a unique result of their circumstances, and these are mostly stereotypes. Magic Ability and Powers * Unlike common rumours, not all elves are born with magic. Though within the life of a elf, it is common for elves to teach magic to their young. * When a elf specialises in magic, they are known as a Elven Mage or a Dark elf, depending on the magic they choose to study. Location Elves are found all over Morpheus, and are known for their beauty and magical prowess in some areas. However Elves are one of the more common species to roam the planet, and thus are found everywhere and anywhere, much like humans except rarer because of breeding problems. Some areas are more densely populated with Elven than others. Such as Meridianus. Life Cycle Birth & Childhood Elves reproduce the same as humans, and such babies are born the same way. The Elven will grow at a normal human pace all the way to the teenage years before their ageing begins to slow down. Elven children are rare however, and most sub species have much difficulty reproducing. An Elf has one child every two hundred years where as the average human has one kid every three years. This is the main reason to why the elf kind is not as common as human, despite there superiority. Youth and Teen-Years Common elves will adapt to the area they are from for traditions on religious ceremonies surrounding age. However what is noticeable is that when the elven reaches 18 years of age, the ageing process will begin to slow down to a standstill when the elf is around 21 years of age. Adulthood In their adult years Elven usually start to come into magic that may have been exposed in early adulthood, becoming known as Elven mages. However those who do not have magic talents are usually skilled craftsman and healers, known for delicate work, they also have an unlimited amount of time to learn their craft, as long as they use their immortality wisely. Senior Years Elves of the elder years lived in tribes, mainly in Nordheim and Merdianius. However, throughout time, living in tribes are becoming a rare sight for this race, especially in the more human-based land like Regalia. This being said, you can still find elven nomadic tribes in the west. Death & Burial When an Elven dies, usually to some kind of violent attack, magical means or some kind of illness, they are buried depending on their culture. This can vary due to place or due to specific sub species. But most Elven are returned to the ground rather than burned, so that they cycle of life can continue on. Relations Elven relations are complicated, especially among themselves. Different types of elves may be hostile to each other due to differing beliefs, some wishing to thrown off their race entirely and live life as a human. There are of course areas were Elven are persecuted, and areas where they are praised. Religion Religion will vary depending on species and the culture they have been raised into, though some ancient whispers speak of cults in the hills, worshipping dragons and other nature deities. Languages Elven is a language that has a few different forms and dialects, however one seems to be commonly accepted. They also tend to know the common tongue, and the language of whatever region they are from. Sex & Mating Elven breed the same as humans, however like mentioned above they often have difficulty producing children due to low fertility rates. Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Elven are beautiful, and when magic users usually devastatingly powerful. However they are slender and slight, and are not made for more powerful combat, and generally work well on the side lines as archers. Though Elves are more resilient to disease and to alcohol and narcotics, they are not immune to them. 'Notable Classes' Elven are usually mages or rogues. Archers is a particularly useful skill for this species because they are light are more able to move around easily due to their slender frames. Sub-Species Forest Elf.jpg|Forest Elves|link=Forest Elves Moon Elf.jpg|Moon Elves|link=Moon Elves Drow.jpg|Dark Elves|link=Dark Elves Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement Elven are thought to be a mix of fae and human origins, combining the two into a genetically powerful mix. Types of magic, lifestyle and specific species differences have come with time and separation of tribes, leading to evolutionary differences in many cases. Meta-Information Information for role players? Is this race playable in MORRP rooms? Any traits that will need to be limited or void in select MORRP rooms. Category:Forestkin Category:Humanoids